


Blinded

by chuwaeyo



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 22:52:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15592563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuwaeyo/pseuds/chuwaeyo
Summary: Pairing: Wanda x Fem!readerPrompt: Anon Req: au where Wanda is the reader's optometrist and the reader has a huge crush on her





	Blinded

**Author's Note:**

> as always @chuwaeyo on tumblr for anything  
> cheers!

A deafening crack made everyone's attention move to Bucky, who froze the moment he heard the sound, "okay so hopefully this wasn't anything too important."

You made your way towards him and squinted, already knowing what had broken, "Buck, stand up so I can see the damage you've done on my glasses, oh my god." 

"Well, at least you have to take an eye exam soon anyways right?" Bucky laughed awkwardly and handed you one of the pieces of your frames that had stuck to his pants, "I heard the new optometrist is cute, so that's a plus."

"I won't be able to tell since I can't see", you groaned and did your best to gather the rest of the pieces to throw them in the trash and ran into your room to grab your old pair of glasses, "at least, I can kind of see with these?"

After putting on your old frames, you walked back to the living room and braced yourself for everyone's reactions. 

Like you expected, they couldn't help but laugh at the bulky, scratched frames, "Oh my god (Y/N/N), what year are those from?" Tony took another look at your before crumbling to the floor in laughter.

"Okay, okay, screw all of you, I'd rather look ridiculous than not being able to see at all."

You regretted not picking better frames for your older glasses as you chewed the inside of your cheek, nervous to meet the new, cute optometrist your previous one had passed you onto. Following the usual route to the office, you were surprised to be greeted right away by an employee you didn't recognize when you stepped in.

"Hi, I'm the new optometrist Dr. Maximoff, but since it looks like we're only a few years apart, feel free to call me Wanda", the woman smiled as she motioned you over to the exam table. "So, what brings you in today?"

"If I remember correctly, I'm due for an exam, and since my friend broke my glasses, I figured I could hit two birds with one stone." You sat back and smiled at the semi-blurry figure, "I'm making due with an old pair, but it's still pretty bad."

She laughed when she noticed the state of the frames you were wearing, "well, seems like you came at the perfect time hm?"

"You got that right", you rolled your eyes before quickly taking your glasses off for the exam, "I'm making my friend pay for my new frames to make up for it. Did you know a grown man could break a pair of glasses just by sitting on them? They were in so many pieces."

"That's the first I've ever heard of that happening", you thought you saw something like a smile on her face before she got ready for your exam, "if I'm not wearing my contacts, I try to make sure my glasses are on my face at all times."

You laughed lightly, "okay that's fair, I guess did deserve that."

"Well since I seemed to have helped you see your friend isn't completely at fault, how about we start your exam?" Wanda let out a small laugh, "One or two?"

And like that, you followed her melodic voice and laugh as Wanda worked with you through the eye exam, making small talk and jokes that made you fall a little more in love with her, even though you haven't seen her clearly yet.

"Well, seems like your prescription hasn't changed too much so that's good", you slipped your old glasses back on and saw her become less of a blur, a small smile on her face, "so, are you planning on sticking with that style of frames? I don't want to offend, but it's pretty old school."

"If you don't have any more clients would you want to maybe help me look at some frames, then?" Without thinking, you had mirrored her small smile, "it'd be nice to get some opinions from someone that can actually see."

The blur that you came to know as Wanda smiled again and walked by your side to where the frames were, "Well I'd be glad to be so trusted by a semi-blind person I just met."

"What can I say? I might be blinded by your beauty, but I know I can trust your judgment" before you realized the words that slipped out, Wanda laughed again and beamed at you, something even you could tell without the proper prescription.

"I'd be glad to."


End file.
